SxS
by Noham
Summary: Recuento de historias cortas inspiradas en el universo del fic "La esposa secuestrada". Sucesos que no alcanzaron a ser contados de la familia más caótica de Tokio. Para el relato de este día, espiaremos un íntimo momento familiar tan cotidiano y lleno de ternura, encanto y... ¿artes marciales?
1. Margaritas y rosas

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

* * *

.

_Fantasy Fis Estudios presenta:_

_Un fic de Ranma y Akane…_

… _sin Ranma ni Akane._

.

* * *

.

**S^S+SxS=S[****S]**

_(Saotome y Saotome, más Saotome por Saotome, es igual a Saotome a la Saotomegésima potencia)_

.

..

_**Margaritas y Rosas**_

..

.

Ryuji Saotome de once años tenía un pequeño mechón inclinado hacia la derecha y una coleta lisa. Kenji Saotome tenía un mechón inclinado hacia la izquierda y una pequeña trenza china. Ryuji Saotome se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, con el entrecejo fruncido. Kenji Saotome se encontraba a su lado, con los brazos igual, con las piernas igual, con el rostro igual, e iguales ojos azules y traviesos que ambos habían heredado de su padre, como las dos pequeñas copias que eran de Ranma Saotome en miniatura.

—Tengo una idea —declaró Ryuji.

—No servirá —respondió Kenji—, ya desvalijamos al bisabuelo Happosai anteayer. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado y olvidarlo?

—Sí, verdad que ya "rescatamos" su colección y le cobramos a las chicas de la preparatoria por devolvérselas.

Siguieron con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Y si…! —esta vez comenzó Kenji.

—¡No! —lo interrumpió su hermano—, es una idea estúpida. ¿Qué no recuerdas que ya lo hicimos el mes pasado? La policía nos devolvió a casa por mendigar haciéndonos pasar por niños huérfanos.

—Vaya paliza que mamá nos dio.

—Vaya tunda que papá nos dio después.

—Tus ideas siempre nos meten en líos.

—¿Qué no era tu idea, tarado?

—¡No, fue tuya, torpe! —le gritó Ryuji.

—¿A quién le dijiste torpe? —lo retó Kenji.

—A ti, torpe.

Ambos saltaron enfrentándose con las manos empuñadas, apoyando frente contra frente aplastando sus mechones por encima de sus airados ojos. Se detuvieron dejándose caer al piso otra vez, pensando.

—¿Y si…? —comenzó Ryuji.

—Tampoco va a resultar.

—Pero…

—¡Olvídalo! No estamos tan desesperados como para perder nuestras almas pidiéndole un préstamo a tía Nabiki. ¿O ya olvidaste la última vez?

Kenji y Ryuji encogieron los hombros conteniendo un escalofrío.

—¡Jamás! —protestaron a coro.

Ambos alzaron los rostros con entusiasmo. Kenji hizo una ligera sonrisa, Ryuji se quedó con los enormes ojos abiertos y soñadores. Se dirigieron al otro exclamando al unísono.

—¡Lo tengo!

.

Los niños regresaron a casa. Ryuji con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, y Kenji con uno más grande de margaritas.

En la entrada se toparon con el guardián de las puertas del infierno, o mejor dicho, su hermano mayor Tetsu Saotome. El joven atlético, de cabello oscuro y ligeramente rizado por herencia materna, levantó la ceja intrigado.

—¿Y ustedes de dónde sacaron eso?

—¡No nos asustes, Tetsu!

—No hemos hecho nada malo, Tetsu.

—Yo no los estoy acusando… todavía —se inclinó sobre ellos desconfiado—. ¿Y esas flores?

Ambos niños, copias de su padre, ocultaron los enormes ramos tras sus espaldas. El cabello de Ryuji quedó cubierto de pétalos de rosas, y el de Kenji de pétalos de margaritas.

—¿Q-qué flores?

—¡E-estás alucinando!

—Par de ineptos, ¡no se hagan!

—Bien, confesaremos —comenzó Kenji con una nerviosa sonrisa—, es el regalo de mamá.

—Sí, de mamá, y más te vale no quitárnoslas.

—¿Y por qué haría eso, me creen como ustedes? Yo ya tengo mi regalo para mamá, y es mucho mejor que el de ustedes dos.

—Apuesto a que no.

—Apuesto a que estás mintiendo.

—¡Ya verán en la fiesta de cumpleaños quién dice la verdad!

Tetsu caminó rápidamente de regreso al interior de la gran casa.

—Sí se le olvidó comprarlo —dijo Ryuji.

—El muy tonto esperó hasta el final —agregó Kenji.

Ambos se sonrieron. Pero al momento reaccionaron con premura.

—Debemos encontrar a mamá.

—Debemos darle su regalo ahora.

Los niños corrieron por la casa buscando a su madre, dejando una estela de pétalos blancos por todas las habitaciones.

.

Ambos caminaban satisfechos por el pasillo. Ryuji con los brazos en alto estirándose perezosamente, y Kenji con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Somos buenos, ¿viste como mamá se emocionó?

—Claro, si somos los mejores…

Se detuvieron al momento. Tetsu los esperaba recostado en la pared. Los niños palidecieron.

—Parece que un par de ratas se metieron en mi habitación y robaron "mis ahorros". ¿Tienen idea de quienes pudieron haberlo hecho, "ratas"?

—Estamos muertos —susurró Ryuji.

—Todo lo hicimos por mamá, recuérdalo. Soportaremos el dolor como Saotome—respondió Kenji valientemente.

Ambos lo pensaron por segunda vez cuando su hermano mayor los encaró haciendo sonar los nudillos.

Ryuji le susurró a su hermano con la seriedad de un guerrero:

—Eh… ¿técnica secreta Saotome del panda celoso?

Kenji reaccionó al momento indicando un punto detrás de Tetsu.

—¡Mira, es Chido-chan en traje de baño!

—No voy a caer en esa estupidez…

—¡Y un chico desconocido y muy apuesto está con ella! —agregó Ryuji también con el dedo en alto.

—¡Dónde! —Tetsu bramó enfurecido, giró bruscamente dándoles la espalda a los niños.

Y se quedó mudo al darse cuenta que al final sí habían conseguido timarlo.

.

Corrían y saltaban por los tejados de Nerima, siendo cazados por su hermano mayor que cada vez parecía acortar la distancia.

—¿Y si vamos al restaurante de la señora Shampoo? —preguntó Ryuji.

—¡No! Sabes que con mamá no se tienen muy buenas migas, y a lo menos hoy no la vamos a enfadar —respondió Kenji.

—¿Y al Ucchan?

—¡Idiota! ¿Ya olvidaste que incendiamos la cocina de la tía Ukyo cuando quisimos preparar okonomiyakis? ¡Descartado!, hasta la próxima semana cuando nos adore de nuevo.

—¿Y quién va a defendernos?

Ambos volvieron a exclamar sonrientes.

—¡Chido-chan!

Chidori Hibiki era la única contra la que su hermano mayor no podría hacer nada. Y con un simple par de lágrimas, y una magistral actuación de niños asustados y encantadores, ella caería como siempre de parte de ellos. ¡Ambos sabían que eran unos auténticos genios!

.

..

**Fin**

..

.

* * *

**Notas…**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ROMINA!**

¡Sorpresa! Porque es tu día y porque más te queremos, con los chicos hemos querido sembrar de flores los campos de ff únicamente para ti.

_Noham.-_


	2. Terco, terco, terco

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

* * *

.

_Fantasy Fis Estudios presenta:_

_Un fic de Ranma y Akane…_

… _con Akane, sin Ranma, y un pequeño sustituto por el día._

.

* * *

.

**S^S+SxS=S[S]**

_(Saotome y Saotome, más Saotome por Saotome, es igual a Saotome a la Saotomegésima potencia)_

.

.

..

_**Terco, terco, terco…**_

..

.

Era pequeño y muy terco. Insistía en abanicar el largo palo casi tres veces más grande que él y tras cada giro perdía el equilibrio. Rabeó en el piso tras el último intento y no se rindió. De pie otra vez intentó tomar el bastón con las pequeñas manos sudadas. Dejó caer la punta al piso cuando lo intentó sostener entre el brazo y el cuerpo, para así poder limpiarse las manos en su pequeño traje de entrenamiento. Se pasó la palma por la nariz sucia, y después la manga. Cogió con firmeza otra vez el palo intentando levantarlo con un poco de esfuerzo y dio un paso al frente. Barrió con el arma en una dirección, luego en la otra y perdió un poco la estabilidad trastabillando. Pero en su porfía consiguió mantenerse en pie. Sin detener su ridículo intento de rutina, levantó el arma por sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer cortando el aire.

La rutina debía terminar con el arma siendo detenida con fuerza quedando en perfecta posición horizontal. Pero el largo madero del niño siguió hasta rebotar en el piso. Soltó el arma incapaz de resistir el golpe y ésta rebotó dándole en la cabeza.

Conteniendo las lágrimas el pequeño se cogía la frente con ambas manos. En un gesto de rabia le dio una patada al bastón para después agacharse y seguir afirmándose la cabeza entre suaves y muy mal retenidos gimoteos.

La joven mujer vestida ese día con unos sencillos jeans y un largo suéter de lana que colgaba sobre las piernas y se arremangaba por debajo de los codos, con un bonito delantal de cocina cubriéndole el cuerpo, lo había observado secretamente desde el principio. Al verlo accidentarse tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de correr y abrazarlo, porque su pequeño no la perdonaría. Con tan sólo seis años era casi tan arrogante y orgulloso como el necio de su padre. Pero no se contuvo por más tiempo, porque ella era su madre y ninguna lógica podría impedirle actuar como tal. Se acercó muy lentamente a él y arrodillándose a su lado, lo sorprendió cogiéndolo por los hombros obligándolo a enderezarse hacia ella.

—¿Mamá?

Ella lo examinó contra su voluntad revisándole la cabeza, revolviendo los rizados mechones oscuros.

—Siempre lo mismo —se quejó Akane—, si sigues así tendremos que llamar otra vez a tu tío Tofú. Parece que buscaras accidentarte a propósito.

—No fue mi culpa, ¡la culpa la tiene el _"gunfu"_!

—Se dice _"gunshu"_ —lo corrigió su madre, resignada, refiriéndose al nombre del largo y recto bastón—. ¿No te dijo tu padre que no podías coger ninguna arma del dojo mientras él no estuviera presente?

—Pero papá tampoco me deja cuando está.

—Y tiene razón, eres muy pequeño todavía para practicar con armas.

Terminó de revisarle la cabeza, aliviada de que él no se hubiera hecho daño, calmando también su tono de voz. Pero no lo dejó y aprovechó el momento para peinarlo un poco y acariciarlo. Tan pequeño y ya comenzaba a evitar su cariño porque se avergonzaba. Se sonrió y en un momento lo cogió por las mejillas dándole un suave beso en la frente.

—Allí está, ya no duele nada.

—¡Ah! —el pequeño se soltó retrocediendo enfadado—. ¡Mamá, ya te dije que no lo hagas! Qué asco, ¡asco!

El pequeño muy angustiado se limpió la frente con ambas manos. Al principio Akane lo encontró divertido, pero al rato y ante la molesta insistencia del niño por demostrarle cuánto le desagradó su beso, comenzó a sentirse irritada. Tanto como antes le provocaba alguna actitud tonta e infantil de su esposo.

—Ya para, Tetsu, o voy a enojarme de verdad.

Se detuvo al momento con las manos en la cabeza y mirando fijamente a su madre. El niño sí lo había estado haciendo con intención de enfadarla. "Igual a su padre", pensó otra vez la joven mujer apesadumbrada.

—Ahora ve a lavarte las manos.

—No, yo quiero seguir practicando.

—Te dije que no puedes tomar armas, ¿por qué insistes tanto en jugar con ese palo? Ya tendrás edad para hacerlo con tu padre.

—¡No!

—Tetsu, si quieres puedo enseñarte unas nuevas katas.

—¡No, no, no, no! —taimado se tiró al piso cruzándose de brazos y piernas—. Quiero practicar con el _gunfu_.

—_Gunshu_ —insistió Akane—. Y deja ya de discutir conmigo, soy tu madre y te he dado una orden. Ahora ve a lavarte que pronto cenaremos.

—¡No!

—Te quedarás sin cenar.

—No como.

—Te castigaré.

—Castígame.

Akane suspiró intentando contar hasta diez. Lo que más la afligía era que su hijo cuando entraba en plan "terco", sí podía llevar sus amenazas hasta las últimas consecuencias. Tenía que pensar en una manera de convencerlo o sería una pelea de nunca acabar. ¿Qué habría hecho el bruto de Ranma en su lugar? Lo sabía: lo habría cogido por la cintura y cargado a la fuerza bajo el brazo no escuchando sus protestas como si fuera un saco de harina, y lo llevaría al baño para arrojarlo dentro de la tina con ropa y todo, bañándolo a la fuerza; y durante la cena habría comido delante de su pequeño provocándolo, diciéndole qué tan delicioso estaba todo a cada bocado. ¡Par de críos! Pero no lo podía culpar, así había sido educado su esposo por el problemático de su padre, y sin una madre a su lado que le enseñara sobre la paciencia y el amor. Ella no sería así, se había prometido ser todo lo paciente y educativa que pudiera con sus niños para compensar la falta de tacto de su marido.

—Tetsu, amor, dime ¿por qué quieres tanto aprender a usar el _gunshu_? Si quieres puedo hablar con tu padre para que comience a enseñarte cuando él regrese…

—No quiero que papá me enseñe.

—¿No?

—Quiero aprender solo.

Confundida se llevó una mano al rostro. Tetsu siempre había querido entrenar con su padre lo que fuera, hasta ella se sentía un poco desplazada en ocasiones. ¿Por qué ahora su pequeño hijo no quería?

—¿Qué sucedió con tu padre, Tetsu? ¿Por qué no quieres entrenar con papá?

—Papá dijo que yo no podía aprender a usar el _gunfu_, que era muy pequeño. ¡Quiero mostrarle a papá que sí puedo!

La joven mujer se sintió sorprendida al principio por tan férreo orgullo. Luego enterneció. Al final, se sintió enfadada pero no con su pequeño, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Así que tu padre te dijo que tú no podías, ¿eh?... Ese Ranma…

Dio una palmada en el piso sorprendiendo al niño y se levantó llena de energía.

—Párate derecho —ordenó.

—No quiero…

—¡Arriba!

Tetsu obedeció antes de siquiera pensarlo, asustado por la autoridad de su madre. Cuando ella se enojaba ni el padre, ni mucho menos el hijo, eran capaces de oponérsele.

—Mamá…

—Quédate quieto un momento —a pesar de su aparente suavidad, todas las palabras de Akane fueron estrictas.

Cogió el _gunshu_ del piso y lo paró verticalmente al lado de su hijo.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces?

—Silencio, Tetsu.

—Pero…

—Quédate quieto.

Calculó la altura de su niño comparándolo con el largo del bastón. Deslizó los dedos por la superficie, y con un certero movimiento de la mano cortó casi un tercio del madero con la limpieza de una espada.

—¡Genial! Mamá, ¿cómo hiciste eso? ¿Me enseñas?

Akane sonrió apenas conteniendo su orgullo; pero por supuesto que no le enseñaría nada todavía, no a su edad, quería demasiado a sus muebles. Le pasó el palo ahora más corto a su hijo. Caminó hasta el extremo del pequeño dojo familiar, dejó el trozo que sobraba sobre la repisa de las armas, junto con el delantal que se sacó por encima de la cabeza sin desatar la cinta desordenándose un poco el cabello. Se quitó la banda elástica con que se hacía una cortísima y chistosa coleta al costado de la cabeza cada vez que cocinaba. Cogió un segundo bastón, largo y pesado. Lo sopesó dando pequeños golpes contra el piso y volvió con su hijo.

—Pero mi palo es más chico.

—Está bien para ti.

—¡Es muy corto!

—Y tú un enano —le respondió una ya no tan paciente Akane—, ahora deja de quejarte si quieres que te enseñe.

Los ojos del pequeño Tetsu brillaron.

—¿Mamá, de verdad me vas a enseñar a usar el _gunfu_?

—_Gunshu_.

—¿Y mamá sabe pelear con un _gunfu_? —insistió el niño con un poco de temor.

Akane perdió la compostura un momento casi cayéndose al suelo. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Para que lo sepas, pequeño incrédulo, tu madre ganó dos veces consecutivas la final de _sanda_ en el mundial de wushu.

—¿De verdad? —su hijo la miró de manera desconfiada, con las manos detrás de la cabeza—. ¡Te creo, mamá, te creo! —se defendió acurrucándose cuando la vio levantar el puño en alto.

—Mi propio hijo... —sonrió a medias, un poco decepcionada. Al momento recobró el espíritu—. Fíjate bien, Tetsu, en mi postura inicial.

—Ya me la sé.

—No, no lo sabes. Si lo supieras podrías hacerlo de manera correcta y no andarías dando tumbos por todo el dojo. ¿O es que tienes miedo de no ser capaz de hacer una simple postura correcta? ¿Ah? —lo retó con una burlesca sonrisa.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —el niño al momento la imitó, con mucha más facilidad por tener ahora un bastón a su medida—. ¿Ves que sí puedo, mamá?

Ella se sonrió un momento. Con solo mirarla a ella su hijo lo había hecho muy bien para su edad; pero no tan bien.

—Corrige tus piernas.

—Ah…

—Mírame como yo lo estoy haciendo. Levanta más los brazos, no tuerzas la muñeca así o te lastimarás, relájate.

—Sí…

—Pero no juntes las piernas.

—¡Ya!

—Los brazos, no los bajes.

—Pero…

—Endereza el _gunshu_.

—¡No está chueco, mamá!

—Claro que lo está, fíjate bien.

El pequeño Tetsu gruñó concentrado. Era más difícil de lo que había creído en su infantil imaginación. Sabía de posturas y katas, pero manejar además un arma lo complicaba no pudiendo concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez.

Akane torció los labios dudando, pasándose la mano por su corta melena, ¿a quién habría salido tan torpe su hijo? Por suerte Kasumi se encontraba en casa ayudándola con las niñas ese día, porque parecía que ella se iba a demorar un poco más de lo esperado.

.

..

**Fin**

..

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Un corto relato más que tenía pendiente. Imaginé muchos momentos de la futura familia Saotome que no alcanzaron a entrar en la trama de La esposa secuestrada. Existen fragmentos escritos que no pude ocupar, así como historias imaginadas que eran un poco más grandes de lo que podrían haber cabido dentro de una introducción o conclusión de cada episodio. Algunas incluso podrían abarcar más de un episodio. Esta sección no tiene un final determinado, ni una cantidad fija de entregas que puedo publicar. Por ello mismo es que se mantendrá eternamente abierta y siempre compuesta por relatos independientes, en los que no es necesario pensar en un futuro final. Simplemente iré de vez en cuando publicando por aquí nuevas historias.

Por supuesto que todo tiene un límite, una vez agotado mis relatos e ideas sobre escenas que quedaron pendientes, y tras el final de La esposa, si realmente surgen nuevas ideas y existe una demanda real, podría en lugar de seguir publicando archivos sueltos, crear una autentica secuela (¿"La esposa… 'algo'"? Digo, para mantener el encanto del nombre. Se aceptan recomendaciones). No es promesa, y de hacerlo pasaría a lo menos un par de meses o más porque ya saben que tengo muchos pendientes que ir cerrando este año, entre otros proyectos que podrían tenerme en una fecha próxima durante un mes o dos sin publicar fanfictions (pero no dejando de escribir en general, pues se trata "de otra cosa" en la que necesito toda mi concentración y escasa chispa creativa). Además que de crear una secuela, me conocen, tendría que darle un tono nuevo, también variar un poco el estilo para que sea divertido de escribir; y una problemática original que una toda esa trama. Escribir por escribir, aunque no lo crean, nunca ha sido mi manera de trabajar. Todo debe tener un propósito detrás, un mensaje armado de principio a fin. Si quiero publicar divertidas escenas al aire sin contexto, mejor me quedó con este "SxS".

Y por este propósito es que, llegada la hora, sé que debo acabar La esposa secuestrada, a pesar que me duela tanto como ustedes al hacerlo (sin contar las amenazas de muerte, jejeje). Créanme que al acabar ese fic me llenaré de triste nostalgia. Es difícil despedirse de algo querido, pero debo hacerlo. Si se alarga, les aseguro que se echaría a perder como todas las cosas en esta vida. En lo justo está el placer. (No me saquen en cara Ragnarok, que a pesar de tener diez años, sí posee una trama armada de principio a fin y sus eternos capítulos tienen un fundamento particular en sí mismos, y otro general de la historia que los une. Los que la han leído pueden dar fe de ello, espero)

Pero no me cierro a la idea de una futura secuela, pues siempre a lo largo de la vida puede surgir en la familia algún problema más intenso de lo normal, que encierre varios capítulos para conseguir desarrollarse.

Hablando de esta escena, me gusta el ambiente mucho más cotidiano que se dio desde la primera vez que la vislumbré. Debo confesar que es un poco raro encontrar tramas donde expliquen en detalle la interacción entre una madre y un hijo. No recuerdo haberlo leído en realidad e intentando darle también todo el tiempo necesario, convirtiendo esa interacción en el centro de la acción y no en un simple adorno como solemos hacer para que aparezcan "los hijos" en una forzada situación. El apego entre una madre y un niño es muy fuerte; es casi una regla natural que los hijos sean cercanos a las madres y las hijas a los padres. También fue divertido intentar darle a Tetsu, desde estas tempranas escenas que tenía imaginadas por allá en los primeros capítulos de La esposa, una personalidad única. Aquello de "se parece a…" debía quedar como algo anecdótico. Como nos sucede en las desagradables reuniones familiares en que pareciera que uno es el pavo de la cena, y todo el mundo se reparte cada trozo de nosotros. Y se nos olvida que cada ser humano es único. Y así con todos los hijos que fueron apareciendo, por ello necesitaba darle a cada uno su espacio, e igual como hice con los personajes originales de La esposa, irlos presentando lentamente. Al principio como referencias casi sin nombre, o con rasgos muy genéricos para dar espacio a la imaginación. Y luego irlos completando. ¿Nadie notó que al principio en la esposa el trato de los personajes es casi tangencial, y sólo con el tiempo me fui preocupando de unos pocos a la vez para darles una dimensión más completa?

Debo confesar, eso sí, que con la esposa no conseguí todo lo que quería. Pues la trama al estar tan armada no me dio toda la libertad que quería; existía una clara limitación de lo que podía hacer con el tiempo en cada capítulo. Y uno de mis propósitos no cumplidos es haber hecho un mundo coherente primero (que sí se consiguió), pero luego haber usado ese mundo para crear una historia de "casos" en que pudieran surgir aventuras independientes de los mismos protagonistas para divertirse con ellos y su nuevo mundo. No alcancé a hacerlo. Por ello la idea de una secuela con los personajes ya mejor establecidos me sigue tentando. ¿Cuándo y dónde? Buena pregunta. Quizás los cortos me den una idea de cuál es la mejor época donde continuar con esta trama, y bajo qué nueva crisis.

¡Pero no será pronto!

El resto de las conclusiones se las dejaré a ustedes. _See ya!_

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_


End file.
